


Позвони Деннису Родману, он с их планеты

by izumrudishe, Nekompas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Derek is a Failwolf, Humor, M/M, Men In Black AU, Other, во всем виноват Джексон
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1361491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izumrudishe/pseuds/izumrudishe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekompas/pseuds/Nekompas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ему казалось, что жизнь отныне будет похожа на что-то среднее между «Вавилон-5» и «Стар Треком». Стайлз воображал себя кем-то вроде капитана Кирка, которому оставалось найти своего верного коммандера</p>
            </blockquote>





	Позвони Деннису Родману, он с их планеты

**Author's Note:**

> Бетила чудесная Halisa aka NaVi, все остальные ошибки наши собственные (;  
> Лежим мы как-то с братом на солнечноп пляжэ, и обсуждаем: Стайлз ни о чем не подозревает, стоит себе на паспортном контроле, инопланетяне, все отлично, и тут прилетело ему в голову - сто килограмм чистой любви хД  
> Как-то так все и началось.  
> А ну и еще - референсы, мы оторвались просто х)

В ретроспективе Стайлз понятия не имел, как все это произошло.

Хотя нет.

Все началось с Джексона.

И если кто-то скажет иначе, он будет все отрицать.

Стайлз мог предположить радиоактивную мутацию. Вторым вариантом были суперспособности. Или все-таки суперспособности были бы первыми? В любом случае, пришельцы в его списке шли едва ли не последними, несмотря на его любовь к научной фантастике. 

Это было самое обычное дежурство, когда они проверяли самого обычного подозреваемого в тройном убийстве с отягчающими обстоятельствами. А потом младший агент Уиттмор бросился на их преступника, чью вину, между прочим, надо было еще доказать, обрастая чешуей и отрастив себе хвост. Стайлз едва не умер от разрыва сердца раньше намеченного срока – к такому его в Куантико не готовили.

Поэтому все началось с Джексона. 

И это на самом деле все объясняло. 

Или не совсем все, но хотя бы поганый характер этого змея. Потому что Уиттмор был рептилией в буквальном смысле этого слова. Самой настоящей чешуйчатой и, как оказалось, довольно ядовитой. Ведь от Джексона просто нельзя было ожидать ничего хорошего – в конце концов, этот инопланетный засранец даже родиться не мог как все нормальные люди, а просто упал на Землю прямо в руки своим богатым бездетным родителям где-то двадцать пять лет назад. 

Везучий мудак.

Упал, кстати, с Серпантуса – маленькой планеты на окраине галактики В1765, но об этом Стайлз узнал уже потом.

С того памятного дня прошло уже два года, а если быть точным – один год, семь месяцев и двадцать восемь земных дней, но Стайлз еще помнил, как бродил той ночью по пустынным улицам практически до самого рассвета. Он смотрел на небо, на котором из-за света неоновых огней звезд было практически не разглядеть, и представлял, что могло скрываться за верхними слоями атмосферы. Ему казалось, что жизнь отныне будет похожа на что-то среднее между «Вавилон-5» и «Стар Треком». Стайлз воображал себя кем-то вроде капитана Кирка, которому оставалось найти своего верного коммандера. 

Следующим утром он наплел отцу о продолжительных курсах в Нью-Йорке, расхваливая грядущее за ними повышение, и согласился сменить любимую клетчатую рубашку на строгий черный костюм. 

Политика MIB гласила, что старших агентов ничто не должно связывать с внешним миром. У них не было имен, контактов, и вся личная информация была стерта из правительственных реестров. Чтобы подчеркнуть невероятную таинственность, старшим агентам присваивались буквы, а полевым – чуть менее крутым и не имевшим доступа ко всем тайнам мироздания – доставались прозвища. И это было потрясающе! Наконец-то ужасное настоящее имя, на которое он отказывался отзываться с тех пор, как ему исполнилось пять, могло быть стерто из всех существующих земных архивов. Стайлз искренне считал, что завербоваться в MIB можно было уже только ради этого. Ну, и ради шанса пострелять из вакуумного транс-дозатора, или аэромета, или зум-зуммера. Оставалась только самая малость – вырасти до полевого агента. Но вместо этого он получил коробку с анкетами и задание их рассортировать. Через полгода бумажной работы его повысили до консультанта в справочном отделе, а еще через три месяца – перевели на таможню.

На вопрос, когда ему уже выдадут крутую пушку и начнут обучать технике выживания среди враждебно настроенных пришельцев, его куратор почему-то не отвечал. Он вообще был какой-то неразговорчивый.

Сегодня работа мечты уже не казалась ему такой захватывающей. А Скотт, появившийся в MIB примерно через полгода и практически сразу ставший ему не меньше, чем братом, на Спока не тянул даже с большой натяжкой. Хотя в целом, конечно, все было не так уж и плохо. Монотонно – да; в конце концов, не было смысла бесконечно удивляться количеству инопланетян, прилетающих в Нью-Йорк, или тому, что твой лучший друг, практически брат – не такой человек, каким хочет казаться. В смысле, не совсем человек. Или совсем не человек – тут нет единого мнения. Но это уже какой-то межгалактический расизм получался.

В общем, рано или поздно ко всему привыкаешь. 

Стайлз не стал исключением.

***

_«Объявляется посадка на рейс DS-787 до Дельты Сириуса. Пассажирам пройти...»_

Дальше Стайлз чуть не оглох от скрипучего языка сирианцев, объявлявшем имена пассажиров. Сирианцы, огромные зеленые слизни, которых просили пройти к стойке регистрации, медленно проползли мимо него в сторону терминала. Маккол издал какой-то странный звук, полный торжества и отвращения одновременно. Ну и попал же Гринберг. В прошлый раз им со Скотом не повезло встречать этот рейс – противный запах сероводорода преследовал их еще пару недель, Гринберг до сих пор обзывал их парочкой протухших яичек.

– Спасибо тебе, моя прелестная Фортуна! – торжественно сказал Стайлз. – Скотти, дружище, чувствуешь этот прекрасный аромат? Вдохни его полной грудью, это запах нашего триумфа!

– Меня от него сейчас вырвет… – ответил Маккол, закрывая нос рукавом пиджака.

Они даже не успели толком пообедать – проклятые шаттлы приземлялись сегодня с самого утра. Но честно говоря, Стайлз был не против прерваться хотя бы на кофе: ожидалась посадка делегации с планеты Каурус, а гигантские паукообразные не то, с чем хочется иметь дело на пустой желудок, особенно если они отличаются скверным характером. 

– Это от голода, чувак, ты просто еще не привык, – Стайлз, улыбнувшись, похлопал друга по плечу. Но Скотт уставился куда-то мимо него, а точнее за его спину. – Что? У тебя такой вид, как будто у меня кто-то стоит за спиной…

В этот момент со стороны зала раздалось раздраженное рычание.

– Добро пожаловать на Землю! Самую дружелюбную планету Млечного Пути! – обернулся он, в сотый раз повторяя одну и ту же фразу. 

_Воу._

Оборотень, а, очевидно, это был именно он – судя по зло горящим красным глазам и заострившимся смертоносным когтям – смотрел на Стайлза крайне недружелюбно. Настолько недружелюбно, что Стилински практически почувствовал, как с него начала слезать кожа. С другой стороны, с таким же успехом его могло насквозь проткнуть и жало гигантской космической осы. Честно, Стайлз бы не почувствовал никакой разницы, потому что его голова была совершенно пуста. Он никогда не видел таких привлекательных людей. Или не-людей. Неважно. Важно то, что они существовали за пределами его реальности и принадлежали скорее миру старшего агента М или Джексона Уиттмора. И занимались тем, что порождали в простых смертных комплексы и низкую самооценку. Тут был просто «полный комплект», настоящее рекламное предложение: потрепанная, мягкая на вид кожаная куртка, трехдневная щетина – Стайлз едва удержался, чтобы не протянуть руку и не провести по ней кончиками пальцев – и голубые глаза. Или все-таки зеленые?

– Провозите с собой что-то запрещенное? Фрукты? Овощи? Сто двадцать килограммов чистой красоты, может быть? – это все отсутствие еды. Когда у него падает сахар, он очень плохо соображает. – И... Последнее мне, наверное, не стоило произносить вслух.

Маккол, успевший вернуться к себе за стол, поперхнулся и выронил штамп. 

Хорошо, возможно, шутить с разозленным пришельцем, только что пролетевшим тридцать с половиной триллионов миль, было не самой лучшей идеей. Особенно, если этот самый пришелец простоял на таможне еще часа три и мог легким движением руки вырвать тебе горло.

Глубоко вздохнув, Стайлз попытался успокоиться. Ликаны слышали человеческое сердцебиение за несколько миль, а он все-таки был профессионалом, хоть начальство в это и не верило: 

– Итак, что-то запрещенное? На территории Земли, я имею в виду? В смысле, есть разница, если вы не в курсе, например на вашей планете законодательно запрещены любые виды аконита, а на Землю его можно провозить… Я понимаю, конечно, вряд ли вы собираетесь провозить аконит, – не сдержавшись нервно хихикнул он, – это для примера. Я могу перечислить Вам список веществ и предметов, считающихся запрещенными…

– Нет.

– Любые виды опиатов, даже если…

Когти гостя родной Земли снова удлинились, а клыкастая челюсть двинулась, практически выплевывая недружелюбное: 

– Нет!

– Ладно, не буду перечислять. Только не надо нервничать. Я все понимаю, иногда мы сами не знаем, что завалялось у нас в дорожной сумке: мятый фантик от сникерса или полкило тротила – у каждого свои увлечения. Я вот недавно, только представьте, нашел в своей... – Стайлз с ужасом почувствовал, что его несет. Последний раз он плел такую околесицу, когда пытался пригласить старшего агента М на свидание. Помнится, его тогда чуть не стошнило от волнения на ее дорогие шелковые туфли. Очень хотелось побиться головой о стойку регистрации, и желательно так, чтобы окончательно потерять остатки почему-то не контролирующих его действия мозгов.

Дерек вдохнул, затем так же медленно выдохнул.

– Нет, я не провожу ничего запрещенного на территорию планеты Земля. 

Стайлз раздражал углеродные и другие формы жизни уже больше двадцати лет и очень хорошо разбирался во всех стадиях гнева: убийственный взгляд, полный набор клыков и когтей свидетельствовали о том, что его собеседник из последних сил держит себя в руках.

– Хорошо... Значит, нет. Сумасшедший день сегодня выдался. Да. У Вас, кстати, отличая куртка! Вы только не подумайте, что я специально вас тут задерживаю, потому что не хочу пускать на свою планету. Я очень хорошо отношусь к оборотням. Мой лучший друг оборотень, вон, кстати, он сидит. Привет, Скотти, дружище! Как жизнь? Не обращайте внимания на то, что он закрыл лицо руками, на самом деле он меня любит… – судя по звуку, стойка Стайлза только что приобрела украшение в виде глубоких царапин. – Давайте быстро заполним стандартную анкету. Ваше имя и цель визита? 

– Дерек Хейл, – выдохнул оборотень усталым голосом. Усталым и очень приятным голосом, который Стайлз был не против запомнить и воспроизвести, когда у него появится немного времени наедине с самим собой. – Пролетаю транзитом.

Следующие десять минут прошли на удивление спокойно: Стайлз, пожалуй, мог бы гордиться собой. Он задавал вопросы, не отвлекаясь на посторонние темы и не пытаясь разговорить скупо отвечающего собеседника. Когда все графы были заполнены, Стайлз поставил штамп таможни на документах:

– Все формальности улажены; спасибо, что выбрали нашу планету. Всего хорошего.

Разглядывая удаляющуюся спину Дерека, он еще раз перечитал анкету. Стайлз никогда не видел других оборотней, кроме Скотта. Но его друг почему-то не слишком любил распространяться о своем виде и отвечать на вопросы, а значит, знания Стайлза о ликанах ограничивались теорией о видах и динамике стай, которые им читали в Организации, и тем, что можно было найти в интернете. Он не был уверен, что «Сумерки» и фанфикшен можно было считать достоверным источником информации. Хотя об авторе нашумевшей саги ходили самые разные слухи. Не то чтобы Стайлз ее читал. Он не читал. Кто вообще будет читать про сверкающих вампиров? Пфф.

Следующий час был наполнен пришельцами, анкетами, клыками, щупальцами и разной степени недовольством. Только Стайлз никак не мог толком сосредоточиться на работе – мысленно он все время возвращался к Хейлу.

Значит, у него была сестра. Интересно, она такая же привлекательная? Может, сногсшибательная красота – это их семейная черта? Он попытался представить себе женскую вариацию Дерека: красивую, стройную девушку в облегающей кожаной куртке, с длинными, волнистыми волосами. Такими же, как у старшего агента М, только цвета темного шоколада. И голубыми, как у Дерека, глазами. Или все-таки зелеными?

Со стороны зала раздалось деликатное шебуршение. Кажется, Стайлз немного замечтался и чуть не заляпал чернилами свеженький межгалактический паспорт одного из каурусцев, которые, по сравнению с некоторыми оборотнями, оказались настоящими джентльменами. Да, они были гигантскими пауками, но гигантскими пауками с доброй душой и безграничным терпением.

В четыре он наконец передал делегацию отделу Первичной Адаптации, и оставалось только дождаться Скотта, поэтому Стайлз поспешил скорее покинуть надоевшее рабочее место, стараясь не привлекать лишнего внимания – всегда был шанс, что тебя поймают где-нибудь в восточном коридоре и нагрузят тонной мелкой работы.

– Ну что, пообедаем? Фух! Всё, идем, – простонал Скотт, вваливаясь в комнату отдыха.

– Да, сейчас.

– Стайлз.

– Уже иду, не ной.

– Стайлз, я сейчас тебя съем!

– Ну всё, иду.

– Сколько можно играть с близнецами в ладушки! – не выдержал Маккол. – Как у тебя это вообще получается? У них же двадцать щупалец!

– На двоих, – Стилински бессовестно продолжил маяться дурью в компании Блюма и Боба – близнецами, которые свалились на них с одного из спутников Юпитера и обитали теперь в комнате отдыха линейного персонала.

– Что?

– Нужно говорить двадцать щупалец на двоих, – терпеливо разъяснил Стайлз, – иначе они расстраиваются.

– Знаешь, друг, – Скотт обеспокоенно покачал головой, – мне кажется, центаврийское время не пошло тебе на пользу.

Взяв по сэндвичу с газировкой, они вышли на внутреннюю «зеленую» площадку. К сожалению, больше половины произраставших там растений считались либо давно исчезнувшими с лица Земли, либо никогда на ней не существовавшими.

– Кстати, об обедах, – Стайлз откусил большой кусок сэндвича и достал из кармана коммуникатор. – Компьютер? Определить местонахождение объекта. Имя: Джон Стилински. Город: Бикон-Хиллз, Калифорния. Страна: США.

_«Объект обнаружен»._

– Компьютер, десятикратное увеличение объекта. Я так и знал! – обличительно воскликнул он, вглядываясь в экран коммуникатора. – Нет, Скотт, ты только посмотри!

Скотт сделал большой глоток колы и заглянул другу через плечо. Небольшой экран коммуникатора показывал изображение мужчины средних лет в форменном костюме шерифа. Воровато оглянувшись, их объект присел на край лавочки у провинциального полицейского участка и вытащил из пакета пончик.

– Это же твой отец.

– Спасибо тебе, капитан очевидность, – передразнил Стайлз и продолжил, возмущенно потрясая зажатым в руке сэндвичем: – Ты только посмотри, что он ест! Я так и знал!

– Чтобы выжить, нужно употреблять как минимум три тысячи калорий в день, – заученно ответил Скотт.

– Молодец, Скотти, хороший мальчик, – Стайлз уже набирал номер. Зазвонивший телефон заставил мужчину на скамейке испуганно дернуться и со вздохом засунуть пончик обратно в пакет. – Йо, пап! Как поживает мой дорогой и единственный отец? Что делаешь? Ешь? Это прекрасно! Я слышал, что человеку нужно три тысячи калорий в день, чтобы выжить. Интересно, правда? Особенно, если этот предполагаемый человек не повышает себе уровень холестерина жирными пончиками, а послушно ест те вкусные и очень полезные овощные смеси, которые оставил его заботливый сын, да?

Скотт улыбнулся, услышав, как на другом конце провода отец Стайлза на секунду потерял дар речи и досадливо зашелестел бумажной оберткой. Человек на экране коммуникатора недоуменно оглянулся по сторонам и встал со скамьи, будто ожидая, что из-за кустов сейчас кто-нибудь выпрыгнет. Сходство мужчин Стилински было, что называется, налицо; Скотт едва удержался, чтобы не рассмеяться в голос.

– Какое у тебя оправдание на этот раз? – не унимался Стайлз.

– Сын, – услышал Скотт, – я взрослый человек, способный принимать свои собственные решения. И если я хочу съесть пончик, то я его съем.

– Ты уверен? – холодно спросил Стайлз.

– Абсолютно, – твердо ответил его отец, однако Скотт расслышал в его голове сомнение.

– Хорошо, тогда я звоню Мелиссе. Разве она не должна была принести тебе ланч?

– Стайлз, я твой отец!

– Да, и я хочу, чтобы ты как можно дольше им оставался. Так что выкини это по-хорошему. Чтобы я слышал.

– Надеюсь, ты доволен, – Стилински-старший скомкал пакет и в сердцах бросил его в мусорку.

– Просто счастлив. И никаких перекусов. Я позвоню в субботу, посмотрим матч?

– Да, конечно, сын, – кисло раздалось на другом конце линии. – Хочешь еще что-то сказать своему старику?

– Ммм… Нет, пожалуй, на сегодня твои мучения закончены.

– До скорого, Стайлз.

– Пока, пап. 

Стайлз отключил коммуникатор и откусил большой кусок от сэндвича с джемом и арахисовым маслом. Он снова вспомнил анкету Хейла, в которой тот указал аллергию на орехи. Наверное, именно поэтому Дерек и был таким хмурым, Стайлз бы тоже расстроился, если бы ему пришлось отказаться от любимых бутербродов. Арахисовое масло и джем были величайшими изобретениями человечества. Нет, серьезно, эволюция шла к этому сотни тысяч лет.

– Послушай, – задумчиво начал Стайлз, озвучивая мучивший его вопрос. Он наконец-то понял, что так смутило его в анкете Хейла. – Куда вообще летают транзитом через Землю? Тебе это не кажется странным?

– Эм... Нет? – нерешительно ответил Скотт. Потому что он понятия не имел, что через Землю можно летать транзитом. С другой стороны, прилетевший оборотень, конечно, показался ему довольно опасным типом. Но в этом не было ничего удивительного – от него веяло усталостью и раздражением, не нужно было обладать обонянием оборотня, чтобы это понять. Скотт не винил Хейла: долгий перелет и три часа, впустую потраченные на таможне, могли кого угодно вывести из себя.

– Чувак, – возмутился Стилински, – я думал, он мне голову откусит. Его зубы, мое горло – плохая комбинация.

***

Следующая неделя прошла довольно хлопотно, поэтому об оборотнях Стайлз больше не вспоминал. В штабе практически никого не осталось – из тюрьмы на Луне сбежал опасный заключенный, и все полевые агенты были отозваны для расследования, а бумажная работа свалилась на младший персонал.

Спустившись в фойе недобрым утром понедельника, друзья увидели, что у стоек успела образоваться немаленькая очередь, большую часть которой составляли каурусцы, нетерпеливо перебирающие всеми своими множественными конечностями.

– Добро пожаловать на Землю! Самую дружелюбную планету Млечного пути! – привычно затараторил Стайлз, ловко уворачиваясь от щупальца одного из каурусцев, которыми занимался Скотт. Все бы ничего, но их эпидермис был пропитан защитным ядом, что гарантировало химический ожог от малейшего соприкосновения.

Девушка, стоявшая перед ним, была похожа на какую-нибудь смертоносную, прямиком из преисподней участницу шоу "Супермодель по-американски». Или на ожившую фантазию, спроецированную прямо из его воображения. Она так хищно улыбалась, протягивая документы, что Стилински стало слегка не по себе.

– Провозите с собой что-нибудь... эм... запрещенное, мисс… эм… Рейес?

Как выяснилось, мисс Рейес ничего запрещенного с собой не провозила, если не считать вызывающую красную помаду, пижонскую кожаную куртку и устрашающий вид. Двое юношей, сопровождавшие ее, выглядели примерно так же. За исключением, разве что, красной помады. Это было бы странно. Стоило признать, что Отдел псевдонимов и адаптации поработал на славу. Стайлз внимательно изучил документы, периодически сверяясь с фотографиями на идентификаторе.

– Оборотни? – удивился он. – Ничего себе, у вас что – запланирован на Земле какой-то семинар? Семь способов носить кожаную куртку так, чтобы вызвать наибольший ужас? Лучшие ракурсы для завывания на близлежащий спутник?

Рейес зарычала и едва не выдернула бумаги из его рук, а зубы ее явно заострились. Проклятие на нем что ли – выводить из себя каждого прилетевшего на планету ликана?

– Цель визита? – деловито уточнил Стайлз, пытаясь вернуть беседу в нормальное русло.

– Работа, – ответил ему один из сопровождающих Эрику – высокий кудрявый парень, Айзек Лейхи, судя по документам. – Мы члены стаи Хейл, у нас виза на неделю. И нет, мы не провозим ничего запрещенного.

– Значит, все-таки не семинар, – Стилински пропечатал штампы и вернул документы. – Спасибо, что выбрали нашу планету.

Улыбки, которыми одарили его трое оборотней, больше походили на прощальный оскал. И вообще, почему все ликаны такие привлекательные? Это как-то несправедливо. Все, кроме Скотта, конечно. Он отказывался рассматривать лучшего друга как объект вожделения даже теоретически. Фу. И эти нелепые кожаные куртки. Кто вообще носит кожаные куртки?

– Чуваааак, тебе не кажется, что количество твоих сородичей на квадратный сантиметр Нью-Йорка подозрительно возросло? – прошипел Стайлз, провожая их взглядом. И судя по тому, как напрягся молчаливый Бойд, они его все еще слышали. Точно, суперслух.

– Что? С чего ты взял? 

– Помнишь того парня, который чуть не сожрал меня на прошлой неделе? Такой – брутального вида и повадками серийного убийцы.

Скотт недоверчиво усмехнулся.

– Хорошо, не сожрал, но был к этому очень близок!

– И что с ним?

– Хейл! 

– Хейл? 

– Дерек Хейл! Стая Хейлов! Ничего не смущает? 

– Ну, они прилетели поработать.

– Ага, а их альфа на Земле транзитом. Что же у них за работа такая? Нет, Скотти, что-то здесь не так.

– О боже…

Маккол едва удержался, чтобы не закатить глаза. Он знал этот взгляд. Этот маниакальный взгляд появлялся у Стайлза, когда тот пытался пригласить на свидание старшего агента М. И еще когда год назад решил все-таки посмотреть на Джеффа, гигантского кольчатого червя, который обитал в заброшенных линиях подземки и питался органическим мусором. В прошлый раз это закончилось разгромом половины линий нижнего метро, выговором от Эф, который отчитывал их на четырех языках, и сотнями людей, которых пришлось нейтрализовать. Дэнни из группы зачистки их чуть не задушил, а ведь у него был практически ангельский характер.

– И нам надо выяснить – что, – решительно подытожил Стайлз, подтверждая его самые страшные мысли.

Да, этот взгляд обещал им большие неприятности.

***

Когда они вышли на улицу, уже давно стемнело. Небо было плотно затянуто грозного вида тучами, начинал накрапывал мелкий дождь, заставляя прохожих прятаться под зонтами и плотнее кутаться в шарфы. Мимо проезжали бесконечные такси, сверкая отполированными желтыми боками. Стайлзу нравился шум большого города, нравилось ощущение жизни, которое он дарил. В нем особенно легко было затеряться в толпе – со стороны они наверняка выглядели как обычные клерки, спешащие домой, которые могли запросто позволить себе по дороге заглянуть в бар или пиццерию.

– Слушай, а как ты общался с сирианцами? – спросил Скотт.

– Дружище, мы же защитники галактик, крутые парни в черных костюмах. И должны бегло разговаривать как минимум на двухстах инопланетных языках. Это не считая толиманских диалектов. 

Скотт скривился, будто проглотил лимон. Стайлз с удовольствием посмотрел на его кислое лицо.

– Вавилонская рыбка, бро, нам ее привезли из лондонского отделения. Впитывает мозговые волны, – сжалился Стилински. – Чувак, ты сломался? Ладно, прилетят агенты с Беты Малой медведицы, я тебе лучше покажу. Пойдем, нас ждет вкуснейшая пицца, я знаю одну отличную закусочную на углу 51-ой улицы.

– Погоди, на 51-ой? Ее ведь держат прислаторианцы.

– Да, дружище, я знаю, главное – не расплачься снова от ее чудесного вкуса.

– Один раз, Стайлз. Это было всего один раз, и у них действительно очень страшные маленькие головы.

– Страшные маленькие головы и большая вкусная пицца!

Споря о том, сколько миллиметров должна быть идеальная корочка на пицце и насколько острым должен быть соус, они как раз свернули на 51-ю улицу, которая славилась самой большой концентрацией легальных торговых точек, открытых пришельцами. Например, прошедшая мимо девушка в элегантном черном платье прилетела из галактики Андромеда; она была хозяйкой сувенирной лавки и за последние пять лет не постарела ни на день. Или мужчина с усами и маленькой собачкой, который работал в ювелирном магазине. Они прибыли откуда-то из тропика Козерога, и эта маленькая собачка была ужасно разговорчивой. А вот полосатая кошка, выгуливающая хозяйку, прилетела с Дзеты Ориона и недавно открыла зоомагазин.

Нет, Стайлз ни за что не хотел бы быть обычным клерком.

***

В глубине души Скотт надеялся, что Стайлз забудет свою затею с расследованием «странностей» стаи Хейлов, но тот, конечно, не забыл. Утром он даже пришел за полчаса до смены, чтобы покрутиться у кабинета Эф и разведать обстановку.

Старшего агента Эф многие побаивались. Но не потому что он был слишком суров, а потому что никто не знал, чего и когда от него можно было ожидать. За глаза коллеги трогательно называли его «Пирожком». Ходили слухи, что Эф получил это прозвище за то, что в бытность полевым агентом ни на секунду не расставался со своим бластером М452, который, несмотря на довольно компактные размеры, превращал любое органическое вещество в повидло. А неорганическое – эффектно поджаривал до золотистой корочки.

Гринберг, который временно заменял помощника руководителя, сидел в приемной перед кабинетом. Едва завидев Стайлза и Скотта, он вскочил и быстро прошептал:

– Куда вы претесь? «Пирожок» просил не беспокоить.

Стайлз тут же расплылся в улыбке:

– Дружище, спокойно. Мы просто пришли подменить тебя на время обеда. Нас агент Пэ попросил. 

– Правда? – с надеждой посмотрел на него Гринберг.

– Конечно. Стал бы я тебе врать? Так что можешь спокойно пойти и съесть свои макароны с сыром.

– Спасибо, ребята, – Гринберг, святая простота, поспешил на обед, даже не потрудившись заблокировать компьютер.

– И не торопись! – крикнул ему вдогонку Стайлз.

– А кто такой агент Пэ? – спросил Скотт, когда они остались в приемной одни.

– Понятие не имею, – пожал плечами Стилински и толкнул дверь в кабинет директора.

– Агент Эф, сэр! – Эф сидел за своим столом и крутил в руках какой-то старый свисток. Он удивленно посмотрел на нежданных посетителей. Удивление – это как раз то, на что и рассчитывал Стайлз. Теперь важно было успеть рассказать все, пока Пирожок не пришел в себя. – Мы должны сообщить Вам о своих подозрениях. За последние несколько дней на Землю прилетело аномальное количество оборотней. Особенно внушает опасения стая Хейл, их альфа прибыл на прошлой неделе. Кто вообще летит через Землю транзитом?

– Какого чер…

– А вчера прибыли три его беты. Поработать! Что у них за работа такая?

– Что ты несе…

– Мы знаем, что сейчас Организации не хватает агентов. Кто бы мог подумать, что можно сбежать из лунной тюрьмы, правда? Это же не какой-нибудь Форт-Нокс! Поэтому предлагаем послать нас на проверку этих «туристов». Задание, которое может стать прекрасным стартом для двух новых действующих агентов. 

Эф, уже несколько раз пытавшийся вставить хоть звук в монолог Стилински, наконец не выдержал, все-таки взял свисток и несколько секунд оглушил их пронзительным свистом. Хуже, конечно, пришлось Скотту – иногда совсем не круто иметь суперслух.

– Билински! И ты, Маккол? – Эф поочередно ткнул в них пальцем, – Вы что, сошли с ума? У нас из-за недавней эпидемии конъюктивита, _спасибо Гринбергу_ и этой проклятой тюрьме, и так работать некому! По улицам города, между прочим, бегает опасный преступник! А у меня не агенты, а генетические эксперименты, которые пошли наперекосяк. А ну марш на рабочее место, иначе я заставлю вас бегать, пока вы не умрете, а потом оживлю и снова заставлю бегать!

– Послушайте, – снова попытался Стайлз, но его тут же прервал очередной свист. – Это может быть действительно серьезная угроза!

И снова _свист_.

– Целая стая собирается на Земле без очевидных мотивов.

_Свист._

– Если мы их не остановим, могут пострадать люди!

_Свист._

– Вы хоть можете представить себе, какова вероятность того, что все это счастливое стечение обстоятельств? Никакая!

_Свист._

– Дайте нам хоть один шанс, мы раскроем это дело!

_Свист. Свист. Свиииииист._

– Марш по местам, я сказал! – закричал Эф. Он покраснел и, кажется, окончательно вышел из себя. – Немедленно!

Из кабинета они вышли раздосадованные и злые. В лифте Стайлз пнул стену, бормоча себе под нос: 

– Интересно, как он получил это повышение? Засвистел предыдущего главного агента до смерти? Скотт? Скотт, ты согласен?

Стайлз потряс друга за плечо:

– ЧТО? ТЫ ЧТО-ТО СКАЗАЛ? Я УЖЕ ПОСЛЕ ПЕРВОГО СВИСТКА БОЛЬШЕ НИЧЕГО НЕ СЛЫШАЛ!

– Ладно, друг… – Стайлз сочувственно похлопал его по плечу, а поймав непонимающий взгляд, махнул рукой.

Эф не пустил их на операцию и не воспринял всерьез предупреждения, потому что он был напыщенным придурком, а значит нужно было действовать самим. Они раскроют этого Хейла и получат повышение, а может еще и Землю спасут.

***

В крупных корпорациях был отдел по работе с претензиями, в маленьких магазинах – книги отзывов и предложений, а в госструктуре – отдел по связям с общественностью или пресс-служба. Как ни крути, везде были люди, которые расхлебывали все проблемы, связанные с деятельностью компании. В MIB этим занимались чистильщики. Они корректировал воспоминания, документы, посты в блогах и соцсетях, фото в инстаграмме. В общем, подчищали следы после того, как полевые агенты наломали дров, чтобы человечество не узнало о существовании Организации.

Дэнни Махилани – бывший хакер, пойманный в пятнадцать на взломе засекреченной базы MIB, работал как раз в этом отделе. Вернувшись с обеда, он увидел у своего кабинета неразлучную парочку, которая явно поджидала его. Заметив приближение Дэнни, Стайлз улыбнулся своей фирменной улыбкой. Махилани знал, это выражение лица не сулило ничего хорошего.

Никому.

Дэнни успел решить, что лучше бы он сегодня отравился в столовой.

– Привет, Дэнни! Как настроение? – Стайлз практически излучал доброжелательность.

– До встречи с вами было отличное. Что тебе нужно?

– А у тебя тут прослушки случайно нет?

Махилани посмотрел на часы:

– Есть, но сервер в перезагрузке, так что нужно?

– Самая малость! Немного информации о нескольких оборотнях, даже не так – об одной стае оборотней, и пара отгулов.

– Что?! Парни, вы в своем уме?

Скотт смущенно посмотрел на Дэнни.

– Да меня с должности снимут! – негодовал тот.

Улыбка Стайлза стала еще шире, хотя это казалось невозможным:

– Не снимут, особенно если не узнают, что ты сделал своему бывшему с помощью рабочей техники. Превышение должностных полномочий? Использование дорогостоящего государственного оборудования в личных целях? Чувак, мы все понимаем, он был настоящим козлом, но после ссоры с тобой все деньги перевел на благотворительность. Кажется, разрыв с тобой его изменил. В лучшую сторону. Уверен, он теперь исключительно моногамный представитель человечества.

Дэнни всеми силами старался не выдать растерянности после слов Стайлза:

– Откуда ты, черт возьми, это знаешь?

– А разве это важно?

– Ты страшный человек.

– Знаю, это не дает мне спать по ночам. Ну так что?

– Родовое имя стаи, какая информация нужна, на сколько дней отгулы, и чтобы больше вы мне в поле зрения не попадались, оба.

Стайлз подмигнул Скотту: все получилось как нельзя лучше, вечером можно будет достать черные очки, которые пылятся в столе – теперь Стайлз долго с ними не расстанется.

– Тут такое дело, – нерешительно продолжил Стилински, – нам еще нужны разрешения. Ну, для полевой работы.

Дэнни развернулся к компьютеру и мученически застонал.

***

Официантка, красивая индийская девушка, поставила перед ним тарелку и удалилась, медленно покачивая бедрами. Ну как бедрами – он-то прекрасно знал, что под длинным, почти в пол, сари скрывались осьминожьи щупальца. Будь прокляты эти прекрасные инопланетные девушки и японская анимация со всеми ее горячими извращениями.

Стайлз проводил официантку остекленевшим взглядом, прогоняя из головы рейтинговые картинки, и уставился на свою курицу карри. Во всяком случае, он надеялся, что это была именно курица карри. В прошлом году им пришлось закрыть эту второсортную забегаловку: ушлый владелец развлекался контрабандой и любил угостить своих клиентов межпланетными деликатесами под видом старых добрых земных блюд.

Скотт поежился и подозрительно посмотрел на свои гоанские блинчики.

– Чувак, прекрати так пялиться на еду, ты привлекаешь лишнее внимание!

– Мне кажется, они шевелятся, – Маккол едва ли не скулил.

Стайлз только глаза закатил. Фрэнк, пронырливый мопс, унюхал оборотней в этом квартале и был совершенно уверен, рано или поздно Хейлы нагрянут в это заведение.

И не обманул, не прошло и часа флирта с официанткой, как колокольчик на входной двери прозвенел, оповещая о новом посетителе.

Стайлз от радости чуть не выронил вилку. Все-таки Фрэнк его никогда не подводил. Дерек Хейл, почему-то без сопровождения своей стаи, прошествовал прямиком к барной стойке и так дернул стул, что тот обиженно заскрипел.

Да уж, прекрасный способ не привлекать к себе внимание. Даже с того расстояния, что их разделяло, Стайлз успел различить устрашающее выражение лица этого парня. И его отличную задницу.

Стайлз просто печенкой чувствовал – Хейл явно что-то замышляет. Даже взгляда было достаточно, чтобы понять – от этого парня будут одни проблемы. Только его брови обещали боль и страдания любому, кто подойдет ближе пары шагов. Что ему вдруг понадобилось на Земле?

– Скотт, – шикнул он, – что он говорит?

– Он спрашивает что-то про девушку.

– Какую девушку?

– Понятия не имею! – возмутился Маккол. – Он спрашивает, видел ли бармен эту девушку.

Почему-то Дерек Хейл выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы схватить хозяина заведения за грудки и вытащить его из-за барной стойки. Те несколько посетителей, что сидели за столиками неподалеку, замолчали и повернулись в сторону разыгрывающейся на их глазах сцены.

– Погоди, хозяин врет, – остановил его Скотт, когда Стайлз попытался встать, чтобы прекратить беспорядки.

– Откуда ты знаешь? – прошипел Стилински.

– Он пахнет кисло, как ложь. Дерек, наверное, это почувствовал.

– Ты можешь унюхать ложь?!

В этот момент Хейл обернулся и зарычал, выпустив клыки. Его красные глаза смотрели прямо на Стайлза.

– Твою мать, – Стайлз понял, что сейчас разъяренный оборотень сожрет его с особой жестокостью и не в том смысле, в котором ему бы хотелось?. Он не придумал ничего лучше, чем вскочить, вынимая значок. – Дерек Хейл, вы арестованы!

В этот момент раздался выстрел, затем еще один, вокруг начали кричать и суетиться, а они со Скоттом упали на пол, защищая головы. Пока Стайлз выхватил оружие и поднялся, выстрелы стихли, но Хейла нигде не было видно.

– Люди в черном, – он достал удостоверение, показывая его выглядывающим из-под стола посетителям, – всем сохранять спокойствие.

Им снова пришлось вызвать чистильщиков. А значит скоро Эф узнает про самоволку и просто на клочки их порвет.

– Эф нас просто на клочки порвет, – озвучил Скотт его мысли. Вот. Вот почему они были лучшими друзьями.

– Да уж, – конкретно вляпались.

Они вышли через задний ход, чтобы не мешать работе экспертов, опрашивавших свидетелей. Ночь была приятно-прохладной. Звезды, на которые Стайлз давно смотрел совсем другими глазами, непривычно ярко сияли в мутной темноте неба.

– Отличная ночь, правда?

– Дааа, – меланхолично протянул Маккол, – самое то, чтобы огрести от руководства по полной программе и заработать выговор с занесением.

Стайлз вздохнул, шагая по тротуару, и едва удержался, чтобы не пнуть ближайший мусорный бак.

– Чувак! – воскликнул он, отчаянно дернув Скотта за рукав и впиваясь в него ногтями. - Смотри сюда! Что это?

– Похоже на кровь, – Скотт наклонился и брезгливо коснулся небольшой лужицы двумя пальцами.

– Бинго! Свежая кровь! А что это значит?

– Это значит, что Хейл был ранен и сбежал через заднюю дверь?

– Десять баллов Гриффиндору, Скотти! Сможешь взять след?

***

След привел их на территорию старого заброшенного депо, которым не пользовались уже больше полувека – последний раз оттуда выкуривали Джеффа, который пугал беспризорных.

– Это частная территория, – Хейл, который появился как черт из табакерки, разве что не прошипел эти слова.

Стайлз чуть не выронил оружие от неожиданности. Чужое табельное, между прочим, которое ему выдали исключительно благодаря хакерским суперспособностям Дэнни и разрешению на полевую работу. Он бросил в сторону Скотта презрительный взгляд, мол, мог бы и предупредить.

– Да, чувак, территория штата Нью-Йорк, – ответил Стилински, направляя на него нейтрализатор. Не М452, но тоже вполне себе неплохой.

– Не называй меня чуваком, – оскалился Хейл. – Что вам здесь надо?

Вот же наглый засранец, с восхищением подумал Стайлз.

– Где твоя стая? – Скотт, видимо решив взять дело в свои руки, встал межу ними, прикрывая друга.

– Не твое дело, – прорычал Дерек.

– Так, тихо-тихо, выключи свои лазеры.

Стайлз показательно убрал нейтрализатор. Серьезно, иначе это могло закончиться бедой. Он бы, конечно, поставил на Скотта любые деньги – кодекс бро и все такое, – но этот парень был альфой. А Скотт, он же в душе пацифист. Его даже необходимость охотиться на кроликов поначалу расстраивала.

– Что? Если он хотел бы нас разорвать, уже бы напал, – пожал плечами Стайлз на возмущенный взгляд напарника. – Кроме того, я доверяю тебе, Скотт, ты смог бы меня защитить! У тебя тоже есть лазеры. И когти. Грррррр!

И может, ему, конечно, показалось, что Хейл ухмыльнулся в ответ на его слова. Стайлзу это странно польстило. Вот и отлично, им не нужны недопонимания. Только информация.

– А ты значит у нас местный умник? – решил уточнить Дерек.

Вот козел.

– Смотрите, кто неожиданно решил показать свое чувство юмора. Что вы забыли на нашей планете? Тут климат так себе, тем более в Нью-Йорке почти не видно Луну – не повоешь, не побегаешь.

– Навестить родственников.

– Прости, парень, но мы не фиксируем присутствия живых членов стаи на территории нашей планеты. Последней была твоя сестра.

Чистая правда. Они запросили сводки по миграции оборотней за последние семь лет со всех подразделений Организации. _Спасибо, Дэнни!_ И последним Хейлом, посетившем Землю, была Лора – старшая сестра Дерека. Но ее убили около шести лет назад. Тело, точнее только его половина, было обнаружено в северной Калифорнии, в лесах неподалеку от Сакраменто. Это было довольно громкое дело, агенты MIB увели его прямо из-под носа федералов.

Хейл закрылся и замолчал, его лицо не выражало никаких эмоций.

Стайлз вдруг почувствовал себя просто ужасно – Лора была последним кровным родственником этого парня, вся остальная его семья, судя по документам, давно погибла. Хотя нет, оставался еще дядя, но на него Дэнни не смог ничего найти.  
Кроме того, они вроде бы только-только нашли общий язык. Дерек даже рассмеялся его шутке. Ну, улыбнулся. Если бы не учился навыкам социального поведения по передачам Animal Planet, то обязательно бы рассмеялся.

– Не последним.

– Что?

– Моя младшая сестра, – тихо сказал Дерек, как будто это все объясняло.

Стилински и Маккол переглянулись – это не объясняло ровным счетом ничего. Дерек раздраженно повел плечами и тяжело опустился на покореженный стул, который кто-то приволок в это богом забытое место.

– Моя младшая сестра Кора пропала после крушения, ее тело так и не нашли.

Да, точно. Шаттл Хейлов исчез с радаров в поясе астероидов где-то между орбитами Марса и Юпитера, _спасибо, Денни за исчерпывающее досье_.Поэтому Лора и прилетела на Землю. Из-за чего ее в конечном итоге убили.

– Кхм.. Ты, эм, ты думаешь, она на Земле?

Дерек посмотрел на него как на идиота.

– Дюкалион где-то здесь.

Что за раздражающая манера отвечать на вопросы. Как будто у него хвост отвалится, если он скажет больше трех слов за раз. Не то чтобы у ликанов были хвосты. Или все-таки были? Стайлз никогда не видел бета-форму Скотта.

– Стая альф?! – вскочил Скотт.

– Вот черт! – вторил ему Стайлз.

Несколько недель назад им рассылали обновленный список Самых Разыскиваемых Преступников Северного Рукава Млечного Пути. По данным агентов из разных подразделений MIB некоторые из них могли в скором времени засветиться на Земле. И Дюкалион шел там едва ли не под первым номером. Сразу после того парня, сбежавшего из неприступной лунной тюрьмы. Как же Стайлз сразу не догадался?

– Думаешь, твоя сестра у них?

Дерек нахмурился и пожал плечами.

– Это моя последняя надежда.

Было очевидно, что хладнокровие дается ему нелегко, да и парнем он был не самым общительным. Видимо, ранение еще не зажило, потому что Хейл вдруг побледнел и начал как-то странно крениться в сторону.

– Скотт! – Стайлз вскочил, подлетая к Дереку, но не успел. Тот все-таки рухнул на пол тяжелым грузом. – Черт! Помоги мне!

Под глазами у оборотня залегли темные круги, лоб был покрыт испариной, а кожа приобретала все более синеватый оттенок. Стайлз разорвал на нем остатки майки, измазанной пятнами засохшей крови. Пуля вошла в бок, рана почернела, а вены возле неё вздулись и потемнели, будто в кровь оборотня добавили чернил.

– Почему он не регенерирует? – начиная паниковать, спросил Стайлз. Разве он не должен был давно излечиться от ранения? Ведь всем известно, что у оборотней есть не только суперсила и суперслух, но еще и способность к быстрой регенерации тканей.

– Может это аконит? Пуля, наверное, была аконитовая.

Чтобы спасти Хейла, им нужен был тот же сорт аконита, а их тысячи! Такие запасы были только в Организации. Значит им нужно срочно отвезти его в штаб-квартиру, пока яд не дошел до сердца.

– Надо отвезти его к Дитону, – решительно начал Скотт. Стайлз посмотрел на него, как на умалишенного. – А у тебя есть другие варианты?

Если бы он не паниковал сейчас так сильно, то придумал бы тысяча и одну собачью шутку. Но Скотт был прав: оставался шанс, что Дитон им все-таки поможет, а значит следовало действовать как можно быстрее. В Организации их скорее всего сначала арестуют и только потом будут разбираться.

– Скорее, помоги мне оттащить его в машину, позвоним по дороге.

Кажется, их планета грозила превратиться в какой-то ликанский курорт. И ничем хорошим это не могло закончится.

***

Дитон был, пожалуй, одним из самых загадочных предположительно-людей, с которыми Стайлзу приходилось работать. Он был в курсе всех дел Организации, но не был агентом ни сейчас, ни когда-либо в прошлом. Стайлз специально узнавал.

Чертовски загадочный врач был ходячей инопланетной Википедией. Он лучше всех разбирался в анатомии пришельцев. Но не уставал повторять, что не знает физиологии и половины обитателей вселенной, однако каждая встреча с Дитоном только подтверждала обратное. Что ж, магия, как известно, не раскрывает своих секретов.

У него была частная ветеринарная практика, которая приносила отличный доход, и оставалось только удивляться, как никто из посетителей не столкнулся в клинике с явными представителями внеземных цивилизаций.

Они затащили потерявшего сознание Дерека через черный ход. Бегло осмотрев своего неожиданного пациента, Дитон кивком указал на стол и вышел в другую комнату. Вернулся он спустя минуту с горсткой какого-то порошка, и до того, как Скотт и Стайлз успели хоть что-то спросить, высыпал его на открытую рану, которая почти сразу устрашающе задымилась. Тело Хейла изогнулось дугой, едва не падая со смотрового стола.

Стилински молча пялился на торс оборотня – рана затянулась за секунды, он впервые видел нечто подобное, и зрелище было завораживающим:

– Это. Было. КРУТО! – Стайлз аж подпрыгнул от переполнявших его эмоций и обернулся к Скотту: – Ты тоже так можешь?

– Друг, давай не будем это проверять?

– Какого… – Дерек уже почти пришел в себя и попытался встать.

– Он в порядке, – констатировал Дитон. – Мне нужно открывать клинику, если еще понадобится помощь, звоните.

– Спасибо, док, – Стайлз улыбнулся и посмотрел на хмурого оборотня, который, морщась, пытался натянуть остатки футболки. – Эй, прекращай сверлить меня своими красными глазами, мы вообще-то тебе жизнь спасли – мог бы и поблагодарить.

Дерек посмотрел на Скотта:

– Спасибо, – и снова уставился на Стайлза.

– Ты с людьми нормально не общаешься по морально этическим соображениям? Хотя ладно, оставайся со своими тараканами, мне фиолетово. Ты говорил про свою сестру, и если это правда – мы поможем тебе. Но учти, попробуешь обмануть нас и окажешься в межгалактической тюрьме быстрее, чем скажешь Ремус Люпин.

– Что?

– Это такой знаменитый оборотень. А, проехали. Так мы договорились?

– Хорошо, – практически выплюнул альфа. – Но если вы будете мне мешать, я скажу Эрике связать вас и бросить в урну.

Стайлз оживился:

– Секси-оборотень в мини-юбке? Чувак, горячо!

Дерек окинул его взглядом:

– Не по твою честь.

– Эй! Девчонки любят умных парней!

– Может быть. Но ты-то тут причем? – Дерек клыкасто улыбнулся.

Стайлз обиженно фыркнул:

– Опять твое чувство юмора? Ха-ха, чувак. Садись, – Стилински кивнул на припаркованный у обочины джип. Они вышли из клиники тем же черным ходом, оставив таинственного ветеринара и дальше вершить свои таинственные дела.

Дерек вопросительно изогнул бровь, изучая машину.

– Я думал, ваша планета более развита технологически.

– Если тебе что-то не нравится, можешь пройтись пешком, – обиделся Стайлз; он запрыгнул на водительское сиденье и ласково провел рукой по приборной панели: – Не расстраивайся, Бетси, он просто не знает, как ты хороша.

Хейл только глаза закатил.

***

Они доехали до заброшенного дома, стоявшего на пустыре далеко за чертой города. Судя по обшарпанному виду и табличкам с предупреждениями, здание должно было быть снесено в самое ближайшее время во имя Здравого Смысла и Безопасности. Туда даже дороги нормальной не было, последние минут десять они ехали по гравию и песку.

Стайлз поёжился – в конечном счёте жизнь забросила его практически на край света. Если Хейл сейчас захочет перегрызть ему глотку, можно даже не кричать, все равно никто не услышит. А Скотт просто не успеет его спасти.

Внутреннее содержание дома соответствовало его внешнему виду. Стайлз огляделся:

– Миленько, декорировал сам?

Дерек с сомнением посмотрел на Скотта:

– Как он вообще умудряется выживать день за днем?

Скотт пожал плечами:

– Понятия не имею.

Дерек развернулся и пошел к лестнице:

– Я открою окно на втором этаже.

– Это какой-то ваш условный знак? Типа открою окно, пусть все знают, что я дома? – спросил Стайлз, проводив удаляющегося Дерека взглядом. Он задумчиво посмотрел на Скотта и шепотом продолжил: – Чувак, как ты думаешь, бывают некрасивые оборотни?

– В смысле?

– Ну смотри, вот у тебя скошенная челюсть, но это можно списать на человеческую часть твоих генов, а остальные? Бойд, Айзек, Эрика – их просто в подростковых сериалах снимать надо, они выглядят идеально. Может, это как вампиры в «Сумерках», типа, мы привлекательны, чтобы не пугать добычу? – и добавил еще тише: – Даже Дерек выглядит как модель… Ну, знаешь, такая очень злая модель…

– Стоп! Я не хочу слышать о том, как для тебя выглядит Дерек Хейл, и вообще… пойду я пройдусь, мы так и не поужинали с этим расследованием. Мне кажется, я видел какую-то забегаловку неподалеку. Куплю нам сэндвичи, заодно проверю окрестности.

– Да ладно, чувак, только не говори мне, что не заметил эти восемь кубиков пресса. Такой типаж всем нравится, – Стайлз расстроено потыкал пальцем в свой мягкий живот. – Скотт, скажи, а я мог бы понравиться парню?

– Именно этого разговора я хочу избежать, – на ходу пробормотал Маккол.

– Погоди! Ты же не ответил…

Когда в комнату вошел улыбающийся Дерек, Стайлз сосредоточенно глядел в одну точку и грыз ноготь большого пальца. Заметив присутствие оборотня, Стайлз недоверчиво посмотрел на него:

– Ты ведь все слышал, да?

Дерек кивнул.

– Чертовы суперспособности… Ну так что?

– Что?

– Бывают некрасивые оборотни?

– Бывают. Как и некрасивые люди. Красота слишком субъективное понятие. Вряд ли ты бы назвал Эрику, Айзека или Бойда красивыми в момент обращения.

Стайлз кивнул, принимая информацию к сведению. Повисла неуютная тишина: Стайлз ждал, продолжит ли Дерек, но тот только самодовольно скалился и смотрел на Стайлза.

– Ладно, хрен с тобой, а ответ на второй вопрос? Ты же знаешь, что мне интересно.

– Какой второй вопрос?

– Издеваешься? Ладно, проехали, просто подождем Скотта или твоих бет.

Тишина давила. Стайлз пнул камушек носком ботинка и попытался представить, что на его месте сделали бы Джей и Кей. Они бы занялись расследованием, не отвлекаясь на всяких привлекательных оборотней.

– Слушай, чувак, а ты ведь так и не рассказал, почему твоя сестра связалась с самым опасным преступником по эту сторону Млечного Пути. Пошла на свидание не с тем парнем? – спросил Стайлз, чувствуя ужасную неловкость. Он просто терпеть не мог тишину и старался заполнить ее всеми возможными способами.

– Она пропала во время крушения, а стая Дюкалиона мародерствовала в том же поясе астероидов. Они могли ее подобрать.

– А сколько ей сейчас?

– Семнадцать.

– То есть, по-твоему, получается, что стая альф, супернеуловимая супербанда суперпреступников, похитила одиннадцатилетнюю девочку-оборотня и шесть лет держала ее у себя? Зачем? Не могли просто написать письмо с требованием выкупа?

Дерек сжал кулаки – в его взгляде ясно читалась просыпающаяся злость, было непонятно – на Стайлза или на альф, но это утешало мало.

– Дерек, успокойся, если нам удастся… в смысле, когда нам удастся вытащить твою сестру, тебе все равно придется давать показания. К тому же мы работаем вместе, а думается лучше, когда видишь картину целиком.

– Шесть лет назад вся моя семья была убита, виновников таки и не нашли. Обломки звездолета, на котором они летели, обнаружили дрейфующими на орбите Нептуна. Опознать тела было сложно из-за крушения, а Кора была на борту, поэтому она числилась среди погибших.

Такое громкое происшествие в зоне ответственности MIB, а Стайлз о нем даже не слышал. Уверенность Дерека в причастности стаи альф казалась ему странной. Ведь с таким же успехом на корабль могли напасть пираты с Нептуна. Или охотники с Марса. Последние тоже любили кожаные куртки и быстрые звездолеты. Мало того, оборотень был уверен, что его семью именно убили, хотя в той зоне легко было просто потерять управление или сбиться с курса.

– Как ты узнал, что она жива? – решил уточнить Стайлз. Было ясно, что несмотря на пакт о ненападении между ними, Дерек все равно многое недоговаривал.

– Мой дядя нашел ее. Он единственный, кто выжил в тот день, и, видит бог, я бы с удовольствием обменял его на любого другого члена семьи.

– Он тоже прилетел?

– Нет, у него аллергия на ваш воздух.

– Какое совпадение, послать вас к стае альф на планету, которую не можешь посетить сам.

– Да, я тоже так подумал и проверил информацию: на снимках, сделанных несколько лет назад, во время нападения альф действительно Кора, – повзрослевшая, но все-таки она.

– И ты с тремя бетами решил победить стаю альф, чтобы вернуть пропавшую сестру. Я даже не уверен, восхищаться этим или вызвать тебе психотерапевта.

– Она моя семья… точнее, то немногое, что от нее осталось. Оборотни серьезно относятся к родству.

– А ты не думал, что она может быть с ними по своему собственному решению?

– Нет! – Дерек отчетливо рыкнул.

– Ладно, ладно, я просто спросил. Интересно, куда пропал Скотт? Да и твои беты что-то не торопятся. Пожалуй, стоит самому подключиться, может быть, удастся что-нибудь узнать.

***

Старший агент Эф, действующий глава MIB, стоял у большого окна, которое выходило в главный зал, и наблюдал за работой своего персонала. С высоты его кабинета агенты, снующие туда-сюда, казались ему роем маленьких пронырливых муравьев. Наблюдение за ними наводило на Эф странное спокойствие и умиротворение; он улыбнулся, заметив группу прислаторианцев, нагруженных пакетами из магазина беспошлинной торговли. Эти ребята готовили отличную пиццу, ему стоило как-нибудь заглянуть в закусочную на углу 51-ой улицы. Противный стук в дверь прервал его безмятежные мысли о еде.

– Агент Эф, сэр?

– Ну чего тебе, Гринберг? – Эф закатил глаза. Гринберг всегда стучал в дверь особенно противно. И зачем он назначил его своим секретарем? Права была бабуля, надо было идти в спорт.

– Я принес сводки.

– Что тут у тебя? Так… Оборотни? Снова оборотни, опять оборотни, – пробубнил он. – Откуда у нас столько оборотней?

Он смутно помнил, что кто-то уже упоминал об аномально большом количестве ликанов, прилетевших на планету за последний месяц. Последний раз на его памяти такое происходило больше семи лет назад, а закончилось трупом и депортацией. Кто же это был?

– Не могу знать, сэр.

– Не можешь знать. Что ты вообще знаешь? Найди-ка мне этого парня, – Эф раздраженно взмахнул рукой с документами, пытаясь вспомнить фамилию агента. – Как его? Билински! Да, точно. Найди мне его.

Гринберг испуганно развернулся, спеша удалиться из кабинета, и противно заскрипел подошвами.

– Еще принеси мне пиццу! Вкусную, с 51-ой улицы. И не делай такое лицо, у них самые обычные головы! Просто маленькие.

Он хотел вернуться к созерцанию, но настроение было безвозвратно испорчено.

– Гринберг, ты что уснул? – раздраженно крикнул он в коммутатор. – Ну где там Билински?

– Их нигде не могут разыскать, сэр.

– Что значит – нигде не могут разыскать? Они что, сквозь землю провалились? Так найдите их там! Черт знает что.

Проклятые оболтусы. Ни на кого нельзя положиться. Даже на собственных агентов.

***

– Йо, Фрэнк, – радостно воскликнул Стайлз в трубку. – Как поживает твоя блохастая задница?

Пока что все складывалось как нельзя хорошо. Они со Скоттом были в шаге от того, чтобы получить звания старших агентов. Черт, если все пройдет по плану, то они не только освободят Кору Хейл, но и поймают неуловимую банду оборотней во главе со вторым самым опасным преступником Северного Рукава Млечного Пути. Да они станут круче, чем Джей и Кей, вместе взятые. Их имена выведут золотыми буквами на доске почета Организации, а через много лет о них будут рассказывать истории младшим агентам.

– Ты сделал что?! – Стайлз достал коммуникатор. С каждым словом Фрэнка улыбка на его лице таяла. – Компьютер, код пять семь девятнадцать, радиоканал два.

_"...были похищены. Ведутся обширные поиски в данной местности. Ориентировка на подозреваемого Дерека Хейла разослана всем агентам»._

– Твою мать, – простонал Стайлз, во второй раз прослушивая сообщение об оборотне, который, судя по всему, похитил и держал в заложниках двух агентов Организации. – Фрэнк, дурной ты мопс!

Мечта о повышении ускользала из рук, как едва пойманная за хвост непостоянная нептунианская русалка. Не успел он опомниться, как Хейл вдруг оказался очень близко, впечатывая его в стену и едва не вышибая дух. Красные глаза оборотня горели яростью, а когтистые руки грозили вот-вот сомкнуться на хрупкой человеческой шее.

– Я сейчас вырву тебе горло, – прорычал Дерек. – Своими зубами.

Парень был явно не в восторге от того, что его объявили особо опасным преступником межпланетного масштаба. Было от чего потерять человеческий облик.

– Эй, полегче, – прошипел Стайлз. Он уже начинал испытывать некоторую кислородную недостаточность. Скотт, сразу бросившийся на помощь другу, обещал превратить ситуацию из Критической в Смертельно Опасную. В любом случае он не мог даже предположить, что его жизнь спасут Бойд и Эрика, которые практически ввалятся в убежище, неся на руках окровавленного Айзека:

– Мы нашли их.

***

– Они обосновались в хранилище старого банка на 72-ой улице, – Эрика полулежала на Бойде, который в свою очередь облокачивался на диван, где страдал Айзек.

Бета еще не пришел в сознание, отчего все остальные держались к нему как можно ближе, в бессознательном желании защитить раненного члена стаи. Даже Дерек не мог заставить себя отойти далеко. И это легко объяснялось базовыми инстинктами стаи.

Чего Стайлз не мог объяснить, так это почему Скотт, ворвавшийся вслед за бетами, нервно курсировал по комнате, с каждым кругом подбираясь к дивану все ближе и ближе. Он не был членом стаи Хейла, и потому поведение его было как минимум странным. Стилински бросил на друга обеспокоенный взгляд и тяжело вздохнул.

Ситуация складывалась не самая радужная – Эрике и Бойду чудом удалось спасти Айзека, и теперь надо было действовать быстро, пока альфы не сменили дислокацию. Вот только вся Организация стояла на ушах: в поисках «похищенных» агентов была задействована даже полиция штата, а Хейла объявили в розыск, разослав ориентировку по всем возможным каналам. Поэтому сейчас его хмурая физиономия транслировалась во всех выпусках новостей, во время прайм-тайма и без перерыва на рекламу.

– Я видел Кору, – Айзек очень долго хранил молчание, и сказанные им теперь слова произвели эффект разорвавшейся бомбы. – Она с ними.

– С ними?

– Дерек, – Эрика пыталась отмыть со своего лица потеки крови: на щеке осталась очень больная на вид царапина, которая совсем не спешила заживать. – Она стала альфой. Черт, я практически поддалась ее зову.

Казалось, что Хейл потерял дар речи. Стайлз наблюдал за его напряженной спиной и в который раз за этот бесконечный день пытался подавить неприятное чувство сожаления.

Не то чтобы ему было жаль Дерека, но таких испытаний он явно не заслуживал.

– Послушай, мы вытащим ее оттуда, – Стайлз хотел как-то разрядить обстановку, похлопать по плечу, поддержать и убедить Дерека, что все будет хорошо, что они обязательно спасут его сестру. Только теперь было не совсем ясно – желает ли его сестра быть спасенной. В конце концов, прошло уже шесть лет.

По телу Хейла как будто прошла судорога, и он зло посмотрел на руку Стайлза.

– Или эм.. нет? – тот поспешно убрал руку, пока ее не отгрызли.

– Выдвигаемся через пару часов, – бросил Дерек бетам и удалился наверх.

Стайлз некоторое время посидел, созерцая, как траектория движения Скотта то приближалась к спящему Айзеку, то удалялась от него. Эрика пыталась привести в порядок волосы, царапина на ее лице почти зажила и превратилась в грубый шероховатый шрам, который обещал вскоре исчезнуть, а невозмутимый Бойд дремал, слегка посапывая и откинув голову на спинку дивана. Это продолжалось некоторое время: круг Скотта, вздох Эрики, сопение Бойда, тиканье старых часов. Наконец Стайлзу все это надоело. Черт побери этих оборотней с их душевными страданиями, ужасными трагедиями, темным прошлым и комплексами супергероя.

Встряхнув головой, Стилински переключился на решение более насущных вопросов. Бездействие сейчас могло очень дорого им обойтись. И если Дерек решил предаваться отчаянию в одиночестве, то Стайлз готов был принять решение за него.

– Нам нужен план, – решительно заявил он, привлекая к себе всеобще внимание. – В смысле нормальный план, а не самоубийственное: «мы идем туда, а дальше как получится».

Что нужно для хорошего плана? Согласно справочнику рекрута MIB, составленного еще агентом Джей, для хорошего плана важно видеть картину целиком.

– Значит, Кора напала на вас?

Эрика взглядом указала на регенерирующего Айзека:

– А ты думаешь, они нас до такого состояния заобнимали?

– Нет, но что конкретно она делала? Пыталась вас убить? 

Эрика задумчиво потеребила прядь волос. Её шрам зажил, вернув былую уверенность движениям. Хотя сейчас она мало походила на смертоносного оборотня, скорее на обычную девушку, их со Скоттом ровесницу, которую Стайлз мог бы пригласить, например, в кино или на ужин.

– Кажется, я понимаю, к чему ты клонишь. Но, видишь ли, рана на моем лице – это ее рук дело, – глаза беты полыхнули желтым, и обманчивый образ «обычной девушки» растаял без следа. – Все еще думаешь, что она на нашей стороне?

– Так это сделала она? – Стайлз мог поклясться, что не только он вздрогнул, когда Дерек появился в дверном проеме.

Эрика опустила голову, как будто сама была виновата, что сестра Хейла пыталась содрать кожу с ее лица. В образовавшейся тишине отчетливо прозвучал голос Бойда:

– Возможно, человек прав. Дерек, ты говорил, что в стае шестеро альф, но мы видели только троих. Сначала появилась Кора, она попыталась призвать нас, а когда это не сработало, они напали. Кора дралась с Эрикой, а нас с Айзеком чуть не угробил какой-то лысый здоровяк. Дюкалион стоял у стены и в драку не вмешивался. Когда Айзек получил ранение, Кора ударила Эрику по лицу и кинула в окно за нашей спиной.

Эрика недовольно поморщилась: было очевидно, что рассказ Бойда удовольствия ей не доставлял: 

– Я имею в виду, она сделала это за секунды, хотя до этого ни одного серьезного удара Эрике не нанесла…

Уязвленная этим заявлением, Эрика подалась вперед:

– Ни одного серьезного удара? Да она меня по стене размазывала…

– Да, но она била так, что ты продолжала драться, а когда Айзек был ранен настолько серьезно, что уже не мог встать, выбила тобой окно. И только благодаря этому нам удалось сбежать… Они даже не стали нас преследовать.

Кажется, это была самая длинная тирада, которую Стайлз слышал от Бойда за все время их короткого знакомства. Стилински задумался: если Кора действительно не хотела убивать их, то Дерек был прав, она в стае не по своей воле.

– А что вообще может делать на Земле стая альф? – у Стайлза было слишком много вопросов, и то, что Дерек отказывался раскрывать все карты, начинало его не на шутку раздражать. – Зачем вообще они держат твою сестру? У кого-нибудь есть варианты? Мы явно чего-то не знаем, и чего-то важного. Эй, меня кто-нибудь слушает? Скотт, Скотт! Что происходит? 

Последний выкрик получился испуганным, но только потому, что Стайлз был единственным человеком среди пяти оборотней, которые уже несколько секунд стояли, сверкая глазами, и чутко к чему-то прислушивались. Особенно пугал Скотт, который начал эффектно трансформироваться в бета-форму. Конечно, Стайлз знал, что Маккол – оборотень, со всеми вытекающими последствиями, но видел его таким впервые, и это пугало.

Как будто услышав его мысли, Скотт кинул на него быстрый взгляд: 

– Доставай нейтрализатор, – не то чтобы Стайлз смог легко разобрать слова друга из-за всех этих клыков, которые делали человеческую речь больше похожей на рычание горного льва. – Поздно придумывать план. Они уже здесь.

Нейтрализатор привычно лег в руку, добавляя храбрости, которой катастрофически не хватало. С одной стороны, противник сильнее, даже если не обращать внимания на то, что на их стороне всего четверо бет и один человек, вооруженный не-совсем-оружием, который стрелял только на учениях в картонных монстров и голограммы. Теоретически его не-совсем-оружие было не самым действующим, но имело режим удара током. Проблема была в том, что он не знал, насколько сильным должен быть удар и как долго продлится эффект.  
С другой стороны, двести двадцать его “игрушка” все равно не давала.

Из них, пожалуй, только Дерек выглядел как опытный боец. Вот тебе и «команда А».

Хейл резко развернулся лицом к двери – теперь стало понятно, откуда ждать гостей.

Наверное, было поздно спасаться бегством.

– Ну, кто желает быть первым? – Дюкалион и его суперстая зашли через главный вход, окруженные таинственным туманом как самые настоящие суперзлодеи.

Он выглядел самым обычным человеком, и не подумаешь сразу, что за этим парнем уже пару лет охотятся все спецагенты Млечного Пути. Но с каждым шагом он становился все менее похожим на оборотня – даже его бета-форма была какой-то неправильной. Его кожа почернела, а глаза, горящие опасным красным огнем, внушали Стайлзу настоящий ужас. Он едва удержался, чтобы не сделать несколько шагов назад за безопасную спину Дерека.

Что ж, по крайней мере Кора действительно была с ними по собственной воле. Долгожданная встреча брата и сестры оказалась не такой, как Стайлз ожидал. Кора даже не смотрела на Дерека, в то время как он не сводил с нее глаз. 

– Я – Дюкалион. Самый опасный хищник в Галактике, разрушитель миров, – прорычал он. – Я – сама смерть. 

Да уж, этот парень умел эффектно появиться. Сейчас он действительно был похож на смерть, и этот образ, наверное, еще долго будет преследовать Стайлза в кошмарах.

– Окееееееееееееей. Только… эм… Второй.

Молодец, Стайлз! Ты ведь просто не мог удержаться, да? Вот почему нельзя было просто заткнуться и нормально проникнуться соответствующим ситуации ужасом? Теперь все внимание супербанды оборотней было сфокусировано на нем. Отличная стратегия, если Стайлз хотел очень болезненно умереть в самое ближайшее время.

– Ну… кхм… Чисто теоретически? Вы второй самый опасный преступник по эту сторону Млечного Пути. Того парня, который сбежал из Лунной тюрьмы, ну, той самой неприступной Лунной тюрьмы, так вот, его еще… эм… не поймали.

– Аааа, агенты MIB, – Дюкалион довольно оскалился.– Прячешься за спину людей, Дерек? Твои родители были бы довольны.

Ну, конечно, при упоминании родителей Хейл сам набросился на этого сумасшедшего психопата. Чего еще ожидать от такого ограниченного придурка. 

А потом все пошло наперекосяк: оборотни бросились друг на друга, Дерек сражался с Дюкалионом и, кажется, проигрывал; какая-то длинноволосая девушка, которую Стайлз успел обжечь нейтрализатором, полоснула Скотта по лицу своими огромными когтями, да так сильно, что он потерял равновесие и рухнул на спину. Бойд и Эрика взяли на себя близнецов и Кору, а Айзек, немного прихрамывая, дрался с огромным лысым оборотнем.

Стилински попытался настроить нейтрализатор на что-то помощнее, чем легкий удар током, но механизм никак не хотел срабатывать.

Эрика и Бойд присоединились к Айзеку, пока близнецы были выведены из строя и лежали без сознания. Кора дралась на стороне здоровяка и не подавала никаких признаков человека, которого мучает чувство вины. Но Скотт и Дерек проигрывали. Маккол едва успевал уворачиваться от смертоносных когтей волчицы, а Дерек едва держался на ногах, истекая кровью. Его удары с каждым разом становились все слабее.

У двери взорвалась дымовая шашка, и Стайлз успел заметить вспышки лазерных лучей, которые парализовывали оборотней одного за другим. Он никогда не был так рад слышать голос старшего агента Эф:

– Всем стоять! 

Только теперь он выдохнул с облегчением.

***

Группа чистильщиков обрабатывала территорию и уводила заключенных. Стайлз проводил взглядом клетку с Дюкалионом, которую провозили мимо со всеми предосторожностями Дэнни и трое его коллег. Остальные альфы были обездвижены и посажены в специальный фургон. Их должны были доставить в Организацию, где они предстанут перед судом и понесут соответствующее наказание.

– Повезло, что Хейл притащил вас сюда, – Эф хлопнул Скотта по плечу, страдальчески поморщившегося от этого. После драки с альфой глубокие царапины и сломанные кости заживали на нем гораздо дольше обычного. – Иначе я привлек бы вас за самоволку. Но за поимку банды особо опасных оборотней полагается повышение.

– А что будет с Хейлами, сэр?

Ранения, которые получил Дерек в схватке с Дюкалионом, были такими сильными, что он едва не умер. Кора, бросившаяся к брату в последний момент, отдала свою силу альфы, чтобы спасти ему жизнь. Сейчас девушка не отходила от него ни на шаг и сверкала желтыми глазами невиновной беты на любого медика, который пытался оказать помощь ее брату. Да у них вся семья одинаково дружелюбная.

– С Хейлами? Кору депортируют домой на Люпиус. С запрещением появляться на Земле, конечно же. Она дала исчерпывающие свидетельства, чтобы упечь этих ребят на Луну до конца времен. Дерека поместят в лазарет, а потом будут судить за похищение двух агентов Организации.

Оказалось, что совесть Стайлза разговаривает с ним голосом агента М. И сейчас этот голос настаивал на том, чтобы рассказать Эф всю правду, чего бы это ни стоило. Черт, не видать ему теперь повышения как своих ушей. Он бросил на Хейлов последний взгляд: Дерек обязательно поправится, в лазарете работают самые лучшие медики. Жаль только, что они больше никогда не увидятся.

– Агент Эф, сэр, Хейл нас не похищал, – тяжело вздохнул Стайлз. Симпатичный медбрат, который накладывал ему на голову швы, отошел осмотреть Скотта. – Мы самовольно покинули базу.

– Понятия не имею, о чем ты, Стилински, – Эф зевнул и посмотрел на часы. – Так, сворачивайтесь, ребята!  
Потом он повернулся к Стайлзу и задумчиво произнес: – Учти, что из-за нехватки полевых агентов мне пришлось снять охрану с лазарета.

***

– Поверить не могу! – Стайлз обнял друга, потому что сегодня официально был лучший день его жизни. – Чувак, мы это сделали!

Стилински и Маккол стояли в главном зале и принимали скупые поздравления агентов. «Пирожок» даже произнес по этому поводу речь, которая странно напомнила Стайлзу цитату из «Дня независимости», а агент М улыбнулась ему и пожала руку. Стайлз решил, что в ближайшее время не собирается ее мыть.

Они получили долгожданное повышение, и впереди ждала полевая работа. Наконец-то все будет так, как мечтал Стайлз. Им выдали очки и табельное оружие. На новеньких, свежеотпечатанных карточках гордо красовались Эс и Ди. Скотт хотел, чтобы в новых документах значилась фамилия матери – Дельгадо.

– Поздравляю, парни, вы это заслужили, – Дэнни тепло поздравил их с долгожданным повышением. Даже если он злился на них после шантажа, то виду не подал. Именно поэтому все любили Дэнни – у него был ангельский характер.

– Как дела в лазарете? – решил невзначай уточнить Стайлз. 

После происшествия с альфами он проводил в лазарете почти каждую ночь. Дерек был без сознания – медики погрузили его в искусственную кому, чтобы оборотень мог залечить раны. Стайлз сидел у его постели до самого утра, не замолкая ни на минуту – ему столько нужно было сказать Дереку. Например, как страшно он сожалеет о том, что случилось с его семьей. Как он рад, что Кора теперь в безопасности, что Дюкалион за решеткой и больше не сможет никому испортить жизнь. Но самого главного Стайлз так и не сказал. Он не сказал, как сильно будет скучать по их перепалкам и странному чувству юмора оборотня. Не сказал, как ему жаль, что они никогда больше не увидятся.

– Его шаттл улетает с пятой полосы ровно через пятнадцать минут, – уронил Дэнни, прежде чем отойти к Скотту. – Ты можешь еще успеть.

Стайлз улыбнулся, обнял Дэнни и побежал на крышу. 

Пятая взлетная полоса находилась на самой верхушке здания Организации. Она была защищена магнитным полем, которое создавало радиопомехи всем воздушным судам, пролетающим мимо на расстоянии километра. До тридцать первого этажа можно было подняться на лифте, но остальные десять нужно было преодолеть пешком по длинным лестничным пролетам.

Поэтому на крышу он влетел запыхавшись и хрипя, как раненный гиппопотам:

– Подождите, – закричал он, едва удерживая равновесие, чтобы не свалиться, – постойте!

Небольшой звездолет вовсю готовился к отправке, мигая сигнальными огоньками. Техники уже вывели шаттл на взлетную полосу.

Дерек, уже успевший подняться по трапу, остановился и обернулся на звук его голоса. Стайлз подумал, что он выглядит в точности так же, как в тот день на границе: та же кожаная куртка и трехдневная небритость. Конечно, оборотень был чуть бледнее обычного, но Стайлз больше его не боялся.

– Я просто хотел сказать, – начал Стайлз, подходя к трапу. Он встал на самую нижнюю ступеньку, и пришлось немного задрать голову, чтобы видеть Дерека напрямую, но опустить ее он никак не мог – иначе взгляд упирался прямо в прекрасный накачанный пресс, которому суждено было остаться вне зоны досягаемости. Все восемь кубиков чётко прорисовывались под тканью помятой тёмной футболки, – что было круто поработать с тобой, Хмурый волк. И твоими бровями, конечно. Они меня по-настоящему впечатлили.

Он так спешил увидеть Дерека, что не успел заранее подготовить речь, и теперь чувствовал, как краснеет от стыда.

– В общем, спасибо тебе за помощь, и все такое, – он как-то неловко протянул руку, чтобы похлопать Дерека по плечу, но в последний момент передумал, оставив движение незаконченным, и облокотился о поручень трапа. 

Молодец, Стайлз, чётко сработано: никто ничего не заметил.

На самом деле ему совсем не хотелось прощаться. Стайлзу мог предложить Дереку остаться еще ненадолго. Они пошли бы выпить кофе в Старбаксе. Или поехали бы к Стайлзу домой, взялись за руки и посмотрели какой-нибудь фильм. Он был очень гибким парнем в этом отношении, может Дерек даже захотел бы проверить насколько. А потом они бы заказали пиццу. Да что угодно, на самом деле, лишь бы Дерек не улетал. Стайлз готов был прочитать ему вслух все семь книг о «Гарри Потере», серьёзно.

– Да, – Дерек смотрел на него сверху вниз, и что-то странное происходило с его лицом. Как будто его сейчас хватит сердечный приступ.

Стайлз никак не мог сосредоточиться на словах оборотня. А уловить их загадочный смысл не мог тем более.

– Ответ на второй вопрос.

Вот что за противная манера изъясняться короткими предложениями, которые ровным счетом ничего не объясняют?

– Чувак, я тут с тобой трогательно прощаюсь, – разозлился Стилински, – прояви уваже…

– Вот на этот, – Дерек раздраженно закатил глаза и, наклонившись, поцеловал его. Новоиспеченный полевой агент подвис на несколько секунд, а потом с пугающим энтузиазмом, который должен был компенсировать запоздалую реакцию, ответил на поцелуй.

Когда способность ясно мыслить все-таки вернулась, Стайлз мстительно подумал, что от неудобной позы у Дерека наверняка ужасно затекла шея. Впрочем, это не мешало им целоваться так, будто это был последний поцелуй, зафиксированный в хрониках Земли.

И поцелуй этот следовало повторить еще раз – для надежности, потому что, согласно закону Мерфи, именно в этот момент у Стайлза зазвонил телефон. 

_«… код красный. Эй, Эс, ты там уснул, что ли? Красный код в подземке, пора успокоить Джеффа!»_

Громкая связь радостно орала голосом Скотта. Вот откуда в его друге столько раздражающего позитива? Стайлз прямо сейчас готов был пересмотреть свои отношения с Макколом и отозвать звание "лучшего друга" до скончания времен.

– Ненавижу философов, – обреченно выдохнул Сталз.

Он боялся поднять взгляд: этот разговор и раньше был неловким, а сейчас имел все шансы стать бессменным лидером всех неловких моментов в мире. Ну как, скажите, нужно прощаться с кем-то, кто в самое ближайшее время будет сниться в непристойных снах; с тем, кто только что тебя поцеловал, с тем кто скорее всего больше никогда не прилетит на Землю.

Не было ни одной возможности сделать это прощание чуть менее драматичным. Хотя...

– Можешь сделать кое-что для меня? – появившаяся идея буквально озаряла лицо Стайлза.

Дерек только кивнул в ответ, он не представлял, что может попросить этот странный Человек. Оставалось надеяться, что на этот раз он не окажется в розыске.

– Когда будешь взлетать – кинь ее в океан, – Стайлз улыбнулся и протянул Дереку двадцатипятицентовик.

– Ты хочешь чтобы я выкинул твои деньги в океан? – Дерек недоверчиво забрал монетку.

– Да, – Стайлз закивал так быстро, казалось у него голова отвалится, – именно так.

– Я могу спросить – зачем?

– Местная примета. Если кинуть монетку в воду, то обязательно вернешься.

Наверное, они еще долго пялились бы друг на друга с абсолютно одинаковыми улыбками, если бы не шум двигателя, который свидетельствовал, что пилоту уже давно надоело ждать.

Телефон снова затрещал навязчивой мелодией – похоже, Скотт просто не умел выбирать подходящее время. Дерек поднялся по трапу звездолета, и Стайлз позволил себе еще целую минуту понаблюдать за взлетающим кораблем, прежде чем бежать на пересечение 34-ой и 28-ой, где Джефф, раздраженный отбойными молотками ремонтников, пробил асфальт и теперь запугивал прохожих.

Нет, Стайлз ни за что бы не хотел быть обычным клерком.

Никогда.


End file.
